Wanda and Jamie
by Time of change
Summary: Wanda and Jamie meet in the Avengers facility and fell in love and now they can't keep their hands off one another now they make deal to have sex where ever they can
1. Chapter 1

JamiE and Wanda first meeting.

Wanda point of view.

I was going to the Avengers gym I needed to practise how to punch better I found that the gym was empty so I made the use of it I was getting tired of felling week all the time I can use my powers if I wanted to use my powers but I was still afraid unlike the others I was hitting the punchbag I didn't know that a younger guy was watching me the whole time i completely ignored him till he started to use the treadmill he was running quick I thought,

"Hi do you want to use the punchbag I am quite finished with anyway" I said.

"Sure thanks the names Jamie Smith I just transferred from England police, and someone saw me that I was quite fast in fighting," said Jamie.

"Wanda/Scarlet Witch of the Avengers" I said.

Jamie didn't say anything at first he went to go get some water from his gym back. He was nice i thought but was he my type of person. I would technically go for. I was not bother about relationships at all i was the Scarlet Witch I cannot get involved with a guy he came back with the botttel of water in his hand he offered me some which was nice.

"How old are you by the way?" I asked him.

"Just tuned 18 about yourself?" I said.

"Um i am around 18 my brother was older but he was like 12 minutes younger than me so you know i am on my own now thanks to the war" I said.

"I know what it is like to lose people my family were murdered, and i don't know who killed my family, but if i ever did I'd kill them eye for an eye you know," said Jamie.

"I know hey listens I've got to go on a mission so I'll see you around okay" i said.

"Sure thing good luck ill see you soon MRS Witch" he said he winked before i left charming Englishman I thought.

A few days later.

I was going over a few things with cap he wanted to talk to me seeing him I was doing with things. I didn't need babysitting all the time i knew what I was doing after the meeting cap told me to take a few days of I was angry. I was think to see if that nice soldier man was around i found him at the gym i was very upset about how events unfolded I just wanted to see my new friend if he was around to talk

"Wanda welcome home I thought i might not see you again so soon what happened you look tired and awful," said Jamie.

"Is there some place where we can talk i can do with a good friend right now please" I said

"Sure thing why what happened today?" I didn't want to talk about it my head was not in the game I almost killed people i started breaking down and started to cry in front of him he held me before I went to his bedroom to talk things over with him. "I almost killed some people toady it was not my fault I had a flashback about my brother I totally let the team down including Steve, and the others this is all my fault I just cant control my powers, but when I am with you I feel that I can control them" I said.

"Well, I didn't know that you fancied me that a bonus in my book sorry I am just teasing you that all so what is that you find so clamming?" He asked me.

I thought about for a brief moment. He was kind thoughtful, but I was not ready for relationships romance in any shape o i don't have a soft side do you understand me?" I said. He started to laugh i laughed to it was so lonr form i thought. He was looking at me what earth should I say to him he was handsome and... I just can't because he might die on me just like the other people in my life

"I am still waiting for an answer you know I can't read minds like yourself... Sorry I didn't mean to insulate you" he said.

"No it's okay you're doing okay i never felt so close to anyone before not in a friendship sort way you know what i mean?" I said.

"I do, yes I never thought you had a shy side of you i think its really cute" he said.

"I am the Scarlet Witchg since I laugh or shared a joke with anyone that I liked I think I am starting to like him I played with my long brown hair. I was super scared about asking him out on a date which was strange because I dint think he's my type of guy I would be attracted to, but hes win me over theses past few days I tried my best not to think about i failed on that attempt as well I looked to see that he was smiling at me I blushed like a schoolgirl.

"So do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend at Wanda i am just asking before you try and kill me with your super powers" said Jamie.

"No i don't have a boyfriend what about you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" I asked him. He looked with his big brown eyes of his and his nice long blonde hair has well.

"No i don't have a girlfriend i want to have a relationship with a woman, but I never had one because with my job and my living arrangements and the fact I cant even establish a relationship with people because of people trying to get me foster families but they never really work out, so I am more damage than most people think," said Jamie. I held his hand I squeezed it letting him know that I was there for him no matter what i wanted to song him which was weird to say the least. I held my urges back; then I felt my heartbeat beating fast. I got a text from Sam asking if I was okay, but I couldn't respond to him as my attention was on Jamie he smiled at me again making me blush again then.

"Hey listen I was thinking about if you wanted to go on a date tonight nothing special just a few drinks in Hells kitchen i live there in my own I am trying to get a job in the New York police department it's just a temporary work before I think about doing this," said Jamie.

"Sure okay a date sure what time are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about 7:30 I'll pick up and then we can have a few drinks and stuff I think Darren is out tonight with some Chick named Daisy," said Jamie.

"Sure id love to would be nice tease Darren again" I said I noticed I was still holding his hand he was rubbing mine with his I wanted to just stay here with him, but I was interrupted by the Vision.

"Sam wants to see about something it's very important as well Wanda and Jamie, the Captain, wants to see you about a promotion," said the Vision. I followed Jamie close by I knew he was going to get fired and it all my fault stupid Wanda. You get close to Jamie and no hes going to get taken away from you. I should stand up for my man, but hes not classified as my man yet he's a friend I found Steve looking at me along with Natasha and Rhodes he looked at Jamie. He was scared I can tell he was scared.

"Jamie we've been looking through our records of you fighting and your army training as well we are impressed by what we saw the Cap was wondering if you wanted to join us full time basis, and you will get paid, of course, and not to mention that your new house as well what do you say to want to join us?" Said Steve.

My heart was doing somersault right now. I was super happy I wanted him to be part of the team for some time now. I knew my nagging would pay off eventually, so I crossed my fingers hoping he would say yes to the offer

"Yes okay why not. I would to kick ass with you guys um this will not go on any permanent records at all?" Said Jamie.

"Everything we do hear is above board so don't worry about it so you definitely on board?" Said Natasha.

will not let you down" he said.

"Fabulous okay we shall meet up in a few days for our first mission together will see you kids in the morning okay," said Natasha.

"I cannot believe it that I am going to be an Avenger I mean why me?" He said.

"Well they see something like I see something okay still up for that date?" I said to him.

"Sure I'll pick you up at 7:00 like I said" he said before leaving the room.


	2. Jamie brother

The date.

Wanda point of view 7:30 pm nowhere in Hells Kitchen.

I was been shown around Hells Kitchen Jamie knew where most of the hotspots where in Hells Kitchen I looked very nice indeed I got some wolf whistles from some of the guys which drove Jamie mad of course, Darren said he was Daisy, so we joined Daisy were quite a nice girl we drank a few beers I didn't drink as much because I didn't want any more drinking tonight we decided to take a stroll down Hells kitchen it was a slow romantic as well.

"You seem distracted tonight Wanda are you not enjoying yourself?" Asked Jamie.

"No I am enjoying myself sorry I do it's a very emotional time for me i did enjoy myself with you and Darren I do love you and tonight was amazing," said Wanda.

"Well, if you want to, I can make it more amazing," said Jamie.

"Okay how are you going to do that?" I said.

He bent down to kiss me. I kissed me I kissed him this was my first kiss with i deepened the kiss with lust and passion for him. We were still kissing I never felt so happy to kiss. It was great. It was a great kisser I tried to pick up the pace we stopped kissing. i was very disappointed with that, but still that was my first time kissing a guy and it was a wonderful Jamie was a nice guy I wanted to get to know my love interest and teammate as well. We got to his apartment. It was basic. He had a TV and a game's console blue rays stacked on top of one another.

"It's not much, but it's home to me at least do you want a drink?" He said he offered me a beer i drank at happily I smiled at him we chatted some more I think 12:00 dam how I am getting back home i thought.

"Hey listen i know it's later, but you can stay the night at mine if you like I don't mind?" He asked me i was thinking that this was happening so fast with me, but it, wasn't it felt so right as well.

"Sure where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"Well you could sleep with the me if your up for that sort of thing?" I placed his beer on the table I bent down to kiss him it was a great kiss his tongue found mine he kissed my neck I kissed his we should take him to his bedroom.

"Can we take this to your bedroom?" I said.

"I thought you never ask" he said.

Morning after the night before.

Jamie Point Of View.

I woke not remembering much, but I saw a naked Scarlet Witch lying on top of me. I moved some of hair. I was so happy I met this girl. She was kind funny warm smart as well. She was not dangerous in any shape our form I loved her so much strange my woman woke she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I looked at her pure naked form under the covers she smiled knowing what happened last night I wanted more nights with her; if she wanted more nights with me that's the problem as well what if she didn't love me back what if I was wasting time with this girl I saw what Darren, and Daisy had they got something special.

"Morning last was the best night I had in a long time you don't have any regrets now do you?" She asked me.

"No of course, not I didn't think that's how my life was going to turn out you know I've got so many trust issues, and I am scared that it will get in the way of things with you i don't want to lose you" I said.

"I don't want to lose you either, but we are Avengers I am the Scarlet Witch remember I don't if i can keep my powers under control I don't want to hurt you or anyone else I couldn't bear the thought of that happening" she said.

"Don't worry about it we will figure something out because I care about you, and I don't this to destroy us" I said.

We decided to get some breakfast from macdonald's it was cheap but that why I wanted it I loved living in New York I don't know anyone in this city, but I had friends like Darren he said to come and see him since he living here Wanda was holding my hand like a child holding on to his mother. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to me. I loved this girl very much. I saw Darren with some of his mates. They were all British apparently they said they were doing a tour of New York

"We should go back to the base now the others won't be impressed on your first day as an Avenger okay. Let's go I can't wait to fight alongside you" I said.

"Well, I am going to enjoy watching you fight evil together it's going to be amazing experience," said Wanda.

I saw a posh car speeding towards us it pulled up along side us as the window came down i saw Natasha looking at me and Wanda she opened the door for us wondering what was wrong i was nervous to say anything at all to her she was my new teammate.

"What going on i thought there was no mission?" I said.

"There is we are going to England because something has happened back home with your younger brother's hes in jail," said Natasha.

"Ben what did, he do!" I said.

"Leaking government secrets and dumping them on twitter and facebook," said Natasha.

"How did he even do that?" I said. I was not best please that my brother was in prison, but i had a bad felling that the black widow was hiding something from she was a spy i was an ex soldier now joining the avengers, so this was a brave new world that I was joining I saw that new girlfriend was trying to support me i was very grateful that she was supporting me during this difficult moment she was strong it throught but i was the total opposite of strong Wanda was looking at Nat as well. We drove back to the Avengers base. Cap was not impressed by my brother's actions. i was told that my brother was part of a team called the watchdogs I wanted to find him and strangle him by the neck that how much i was angry at my brother he was supposes to be taken care of by his foster family, but it looks like it was not working out again

"We found a location of your brother he's looking like he's living in the USA somewhere. I've asked Darren to take care of things in the mean when was the last time you spoke to your brother please this is very important that we try and understand what your brother doing I totally get it he's your brother, but the government is after him and the watchdogs please," said Rhody

"Look I've not spoken to my brother in years what makes. You think i know what he's doing he's my brother. I just want to know if hes okay he's my brother just get him home if not I'll fight to get my brother back myself" I said.

"Darren got the location he's going in he text me once he has your brother in the mean time just keep a low profile okay Wanda take of him okay we shall brief in an hour" she said.

Wanda point of view.

I knew my boyfriend was upset, so i was not sure how I would comfort him about his brother betraying him i look at him. He was super handsome. I do like him we did have sex last night so that just proved my theory that I am in love with him he looked at me heart started to beat when he looked at me he held my hand i held his hand we held one another. I was super nervous about falling in love with him, but I knew I was just running with it. I do love him I wanted him all of him. He placed a kiss on my forehead I blushed again. He did mention that he and his brother where adopted to me this morning I look at him he was worried about his baby brother which understandable i knew he was scared about losing him so I wanted to help my boyfriend in any shape or form.

"You know i think i can find my brother i know it's a risk, but he's my brother I got to find him before it to late i mean i know that you lost your brother but how did you get over it?" He asked me.

"I found you helped me to get over the death of my brother i know that it was hard for me, but now I feel happy like I was before I really care about you, Jamie Smith," he kissed me I kissed him I was in love with him. It was hard not to follow him, but I would follow him anywhere

"You helped me to Wanda, and I will always be here for you no matter what if the Cap has found anything related to my brother that be the best birthday gift but it's a long shot" he said.

"Jamie Darren has your brother hes bringing him in," said Sam.


	3. Change

We are going to explore Wanda and Jamie's relationship in Civil War he was going be a full time Avenger as well if you want to add a character to the story please leave a review he or she can be on team ironman or team Cap.

Wanda point of view.

Jamie was waiting in the car park of the Avengers waiting area. He was super anger. I never saw him so angry as well. It was his brother after all he saw blacked out car driving towards the entrance Darren stood out of the car wearing a long leather jacket he looked okay. He had a black eye so he must have been a fight.

"Special delivery for Jamie Smith I got your 18 your old brother in here your luck my girlfriend and i had sympathy for him because he has been spreading a lot of hate towards powerd people like me and Wanda so will keep an eye on him or he's going straight to jail next time," said Darren.

"Okay I'll keep him in line besides Will never done anything like this before thank for saving my brother Darren Lang" he said.

"Well, I understand I have a little sister I would have done the same I got to knock him out unconscious, but hes okay not dead so keep an eye on him okay see you guys soon sorry I've got so much work to do" he said.

"Okay goodbye" I said.

Jamie point of view.

I waited for a long time for my unconscious brother Will wake up. I told Wanda that I wanted to do this alone he was my brother I did feel very guilty about not spending time with my brother, but he was younger I had to protect him I heard a knock at the door i wonder who it was I asked who was it was, Cap wondering what was going and asking if my brother was okay

"Might I give you some advice my friend Bucky. He was like your brother. He was different. He didn't even know who I was, but I am trying to look for him now that you have your brother back doesn't let him go" he said.

"Thanks Cap I'll keep that in mind, but he hates superpower people like my girlfriend Wanda and us he will have to stay here do you think he could stay here with us?" I asked him.

"Sure i am pretty sure that Sam will take him under his wing but let to make sure that your brother's okay before we talk about that" he said.

My brother woke he was chained up. He was trying to get loose then he saw me and he completely froze in fear and then he stopped and then we talked for hours on end till we can come up with a solution

A few weeks later.

Wanda point of view.

Jamie, brother was staying with the Avengers, but just learning about how to deal with superpower people we decided to help ourselves by setting up a learning centre for people with gifted people like us Cap was dealing with some of it as well we need to help as well Darren came to investigate some people to join the secret worriers my relationship with Jamie was growing stronger as well I was in love with him so we're just taking things slow still our sex life was still go i did live with him in Hells Kitchen, so we were happy together I was happy with him.

"Hay I was just going to find you, Wanda," he kissed me I kissed him back i never felt so happy he gave me hope that I can be myself.

"Really you were trying to find me I find that hard to believe..." I said.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, and I want to make you extremely happy plus you are hot" he said.

I slapped him playfully on the arm well. I am hot, but only to him I was not sure if I could be with another man, but with Jamie I would gladly spend the rest of my life with him if he wanted that we been dating for about a month now, so things have taken of fast then i would like to, but it was a grand adventure for me.

"Did you hear about the government putting on more pressure on the superhero community they want to control us," said Darren.

"No i did not hear it a rumour that all don't listen to everything are just rumours again, and they just want to control us, and we are stronger than them i trying to teach some students how to control their powers better" I said.

"Well, Darren snatched a few for his secret worriers thing, so we are running low on staff at the moment my brother doing very well himself so we are going to be okay" he said.

"I could not agree with you more, and you have given me the strenght to be myself" i said. Jamie was holding a newspaper it read a gang war in Hells Kitchen that place was filled with trouble, but i understood why Jamie kept going back there it was his home the place where he lived where we lived we were both Avengers, and that was okay I guess but part of me was scared after the death of my brother. I was nervous about getting close to anyone, but Jamie was making me feel happy, and i was in love with him, but the future was scary as well what if I have kids with him what if the children has superpowers as well I don't understand where my place in the world is, but with Jamie he made me feel extra safe.

"So, I was thinking also about what you said yesterday about my brother staying with us I did ask him but hes staying with Cap, so I don't mind just as long someone keeps an eye on him, so I don't have to worry about my little brother getting into trouble all the time" he said.

"Yes, I have noticed that Cap has been taking Will under his wing maybe he looks up to cap in a way like most of the young gifted people we need to keep them safe the world does not understand them like we do, and we need the Avengers to show the world what we can do" i said.

"True we do we are the last line of defence against Hydra and more threats coming our way as well" the Vision came by he was looking at Jamie he said, Cap wanted a private word with him.

"What was all that about Vision?" I asked him.

"The Captain wants to adopt Will don't ask why, but I want this to be a top secret as well a very top secert i dont understand why is that a good thing I don't fully understand humans" he said.

"Because we are interesting that's why, I got to go I need to see if Jamie okay thanks again Vision ill talk later okay I need a minute alone" I said

So in the next chapter Will be known as Will Rogers this relationship in Civil War as well. I am looking for OC characters. They can be superpower people or normal people or spys they can be complex as well Will will setup a secret team of superpower people that will be in Civil War because they will be after the students in the Avengers facility they are not the X-men in any shape or form as well so leave a review on this chapter and the rest of the story as well there will be mentions form MCU and from daredevil and Jessica Jones as well so keep an eye out as well or if you want any Easter Eggs from the MCU in the Wanda/Jamie Story or in Darren Lang please let me know as well, and plus you can PM for your character to be in the story as well


	4. Darren return

Jamie point of view

I woke up next to Wanda, who was sleeping next to me, I never felt so relaxed than I did in that moment I was very happy to accept her as my girlfriend

I saw at my mobile phone it said it was 7:30am which was okay, I guess to wake up I got a few messages from my brother saying he's settling in with Steve which was okay for me.

Which meant he can maintain a better eye on him than I could I looked at Wanda, who body was wrapped around mine I found it very comfortable indeed.

Wanda woke up facing at me she was beautiful I was lucky to be with her in his way despite her being so different.

"Good morning," she responded.

"Morning yourself listen I read something on the computer last about the incidents involving us" I looked at her

"I'd thought we'd agreed against reading internet articles involving us and you still read them, they are making you paranoid" she said.

Well, I was scared that something might happen in the future, I didn't want to loss Wanda she was their most important women to me.

"I get it your scared, but you shouldn't be scared about me, I am okay, I can handle myself when there's danger" she said to me.

She can handle herself Wanda she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when it came to matter that called for the Avengers nor the Inhumans.

Then there was a lot like an earthquake shaking the building everything was running, it was only us in the building, then I saw a young woman looking at us she smashed the windows.

Dam who was that girl she can kick ass if she wasn't in evil, then she broke the door open.

"We've incurred a problem that's Darren Lang girlfriend, she's been infected with something we should not engage Darren Lang on the way!" Said Hill.

"I want the Inhumans now don't fight me Avengers I am more powerful than you reckon I can crush you all" said Daisy.

Steve was there carrying his shield looking at her wondering who this woman was she looked at me then at the Inhumans students who were scared as anything including the young adopted son to Clint.

"You reckon you know pain and heartache then trying being rejected by the man you love, and saying that I am sick in the head!" She said.

"Daisy stop this right today we don't have to do this thing have been wired with the superheroes as is it we should stop before it's too late, I'd didn't reject you I just want to save you!" Said Darren.

"Look, I recognize that you're powerful but there's no need to scare people, that's an order you want to fight then fight me please..." Said Darren.

Daisy looks at him she appeared like a zombie and she wasn't responsible for this action, Darren wanted to save her like I wanted to save Wanda.

"What makes you believe that you can save me Darren Lang you are with them after what happened in New York and Washington, D.C. Everyone is afraid I was sent here to show people that there's another option" said Daisy everyone held their guns aiming at her, but I wasn't sure if she was going to go through with Darren was quite confident she can calm her down but it was going to work she threw him across the room.

"Want an earth is your problem!" Said Hill.

She left before casing more damage to the building Darren was knocked out cold. Darren was not happy when he wakened up, he wanted to know what happened to Daisy but it was not a good idea for him to move right now.

"Listen you don't recognize what I am dealing with right now!" He said.

"I believe you should go home and spend time with your family. I am moderately sure that would be the best thing for you right now" said the Vision.

"I can't I get a job to finish and Daisy in trouble and I need to keep her before it's too late..." Said Darren.

"You're in no way ready yet. You need to rest up and then Wanda and Jamie will take you home okay, that's an order" said said Natasha.

"OK, fine but I just want to save her, she's not herself I can't explain just yet. But the next time I see you all again, I will explain everything." Said Darren

Wanda point of view.

I was busy setting out lunch for myself, I was hungry, I looked at my watch it said 1:30pm. Jamie was busy rebuilding some of the base after Daisy attack I didn't blame her of course. Darren was so upset about the whole incident, he was saying sorry all the time.

I was looking up to find out that one of the students was looking at me he was afraid of using his powers he was from Asgard so I know that he was different he was adopted by his Clint as his son.

"Wanda I was looking for you I've got something to articulate to you about joining your class... I do want to join, but I am scared about using my powers and hurting somebody in the process" he said.

"That's the whole point of my course of study. Is to help you dispense with your powers in a healthy environment and in time maybe. You can be an Avenger like your father Clint" I stated

He faced at me before getting up and he smiled at me then he left Steve was looking at the ruined building structure. I knew he was furious about the Daisy attack on us, but I was afraid they would come after the students next.

"Wanda you look tense about the whole teaching thing is everything okay?" He demanded.

"Yes, just after today and Daisy trying to defeat us all. I am scared that it might happen again and when it does I won't be able to protect them" I pronounced.

"Don't care about it all Darren Lang on the case. He will find her and stop this Hive before it's too late and more people will die" he pronounced.

"No offense Steve what if he can't stop her the United Nations are already frightened. And when they hear about these things are simply going to get worse" Rhode said.

"Look, I got to go to see Tony tomorrow about something important, he supposes that something happened. And he ask my help" Rhode said.

"Right, okay tell Tony I said hello and whatever took place here today he doesn't need to know" said Steve. Later on that afternoon I was back in my room with Jamie he was kissing me, I was kissing him back, my lip was open and his mouth found mine. I was thus in love with Jamie my heart was bouncing around like a kid at Christmas.

"I was thinking since Daisy tried to kill us I know that is not her fault, but I am scared that it could take place again and I won't be able to save you..." He said

"Jamie don't worry about a thing nothing's going to happen to me I am strong and autonomous. I look at you and you give me strength to do anything I want I love you so much" I pronounced.

"I enjoy you so much Wanda you make me so happy theses past few months and I know our relationship will be stronger than ever" he said.

We kissed and I never wanted to make love to a man then I did with Jamie. We kissed once more, I found his hands on the zip of my dress I didn't mind he was my man now we made love I was on top of him and we just finished. I lay my head on his bare chest I was so happy there was a knock at our door.

"Wanda, Jamie, sorry, but we should go we have a missionary station in England in Jamie backyard, we are leaving in almost an hour and then get ready" said Sam.

"Right we will shall be there Sam" I stated in my Eastern Europen accent.

"England that's sound like fun, " said Jamie as he found his pants and top and shoes on the floor

I got changed into my Scarlet Witch uniform we got ready to struggle and then I noticed that one of my students was coming along as well. Benjamin 'Ben' James Burton his name was he was new he was having powers like Thor had and was scared of applying them.

"Mighty Avengers assemble!" Said Steve.

"Don't forget about me" said Darren.

"Daren your back!?" Said the Vision.

"Yes, that's right, I am back for good this time" he said


	5. Dream

Thusly, I have changed the ages of Wanda and Jamie he's 18 and Wanda 18 and Will will be 16/15 and in this story we can see the relationship between Wanda and Jamie develop. And plus Jamie will be Civil War and this tale will continue as well after the main story. And plus they will be dealing with Hydra. And politics and romance and possibly baby's as well. And spider man will attain an appearance in this chapter because. Will be friends with Peter Parker let me know what you think and leave a review to let me know what you reckon about this story. And this chapter Wanda shows Jamie her powers.

Wanda point of view.

I was playing round with my powers Will my boyfriend's brother was going to school today and Steve was Will and Guarduins protector I didn't notice Jamie was watching me with my powers. I placed the Tv remote on the table. He didn't even seem shocked by the whole thing. He slowly sat down next to me. I was scared was he starting to dump me by not explain my powers.

"Does it hurt when you apply your powers?" He asked me.

"No, it doesn't hurt, but I am frightened of hurting someone. When I do use them and I don't want people to die because of me" I pronounced.

He forced me down on his chest as we lay on the pillows he stroked my hair. I was really comfortable with him now then I thought I did I kissed him on the side of his nose he giggled a bit.

"You know, if you asked me where I would be a month ago; I never imagined I would end up here" he said.

"Same here I am so glad that I met you. And I am happy that you're my boyfriend and I want to be with you" I said.

We kissed he kissed me he was a good kisser as well. I never desired to feel this love I thought it was stupid, but now I wanted more of him. We only wanted to spend every time together, there's nothing more important to me than to be with him.

"Jamie, Wanda you guys better get ready, we incur a visit from the Vision stated . Presidente and the press" Said the the president and the press were shown round the base, he was quite calm. Despite the fact there were rumors about people not liking the Avengers. I shook the president's hand, he shook mine, he said thank you. And the press left after all that I was quite glad that he was gone, but what was all that about. I was rather intriguing to find out about what was all that about.

"What do you suppose all that was about I mean the president and the world's press. I had to speak to BBC news and Sky News as well. Hence that was interesting to say the least, but something bugging me" he said.

We all sat down on the table Sam and Natasha and Steve and the Vision was there as comfortably. The world was afraid of us so maybe this was just to demonstrate the world that everything okay.

"We need to bring the world's press on our side after Sokiva people are afraid. And we need to prove that we can be trusted" said Natasha.

"No offense, but did you put government secrets on the Internet?" Jamie stated.

"Considerably, I did, but that's the past young man. Are you perfect your brother put up hate on super humans on Facebook and Twitter and YouTube as well" said Natasha.

"Good, he's changed his life around. Only that's not important right now the government is sticking his nose when it's not wanted" he said.

"Appear, we got to show that we not causing people to fear us I work with the government. And I know the president as well so he needs to recognize that everything is up to speed" Rhodes said. The conversation lasted for hours and hours, but we couldn't agree with the government tampering. I desired to go back to back to bed because I was tired it was only 3:30pm Will was still in school and Jamie was going to pick him up from school.

"Right I am off then to pick him my brother. And then I hope you're going to be okay?" He said.

"Yes, I'll be okay try not to come into trouble on the way back home" I said to him.

We kissed it was deep and passionate I was getting loss into our children, but I got to stop before I lost.

"You should go I'll be here when I get back okay see you later on" I said to him.

Jamie point of view.

I drove to Queens to catch my brother in his new school. He appears to be doing okay, I saw him leaning against the wall. With a new kid as well. He appears like an American kid, he looked happy after everything that's happened.

"Over here Jamie do you mind giving my friend Peter a lift home?" He called for me.

"Sure, hop in don't mind where do you live?" I demanded him.

The ride was quite a long one I saw the two talking about something. I wish I was that age again! I met him when I was going to school. And being young I was quite young myself, I was; I looked at them I dropped Peter off. He waved us goodbye before I drove back to the base it was 4:30pm my brother experienced a ton of homework to do.

I determined to pay a visit to see Wanda, who was looking at tv channels to watch. She was so nice looking and beautiful as well. She presented me her powers for the first time; so that was something I will never forget that moment.

"Hello, I am back my brother looks like he's doing okay" I said.

I kissed her, she kissed me back we began where we left off. I am in love with her and she is in love with me, I have never been so glad.

"Considerably, I know that things have been made around here. But just want to be normal and stuff, but we can't, " she said to me.

"Don't worry one day we can just slip off and be there together and have kids and get married and stuff" I said.

"I would like to but as we sounded out. We can't simply leave our friends this is just a dream; but we are just going to have to do what we need to do" she said.

"Let's just get today over with okay and Darren is back as well, I've not discovered him today?" I said.

"Not since going to England" Wanda said to me.

"No, I not seen him since England. Only I heard he's gone to rescue Daisy and his friends and then he's coming back" he said.

"We should rest, I am worn out, " she said.

"Alright, I'll join you I am pretty tired myself" I said.

"I'll put my alarm for 7:00pm we can go on a date tonight, okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, O.K., sounds fun, good night, " she said.

We drifted away into a deep night's sleep.


	6. Pain and love

First nightmare.

Wanda point of view.

I was sleeping well I was still wide awake, I suffered a terrible dream. I was wearing nothing but my underwear and top after me and my boyfriend had sex the night earlier. Jamie too was wearing his boxers and top. Holding me tightly in his arms I never felt so relaxed with him, he'd didn't see me as a danger like the media has been calling me since the day in Sokivia. I couldn't sleep, I got trousers and I allowed my boyfriend to sleep, I placed a little kiss on his forehead; I saw that the Vision was floating in his sleep I didn't want to wake anyone. I saw that Clint son was catching some Zs on the sofa, he must have been busy. Will was out it must be 11:40pm just before midnight.

"Wanda what are you doing up?" The Vision asked me.

"I'd had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep after that as much as I'd tried to Darren Lang back yet?" I needed him.

"He should be now, yes, he's been really weird since he's got back. And plus he's not mentioned Dasiy not the creature he's fighting" he stated.

"Guys, it's 11:45pm please gets some sleep!" Said Jamie.

He got in with his boxers and top on then I saw Darren Lang came in he was injured quite badly I knew he'd needed medical attention; he pushed me away I was only trying to help my friend.

"Sorry I've had a very rough day! That asshole Ward I killed him. And today he's back as this thing he's a monster! He should be destroyed!" He pronounced.

"Who's Ward?" Said Jamie.

"Some guy who was ahead of Hydra yes, they are still close to. But I am trying my best to defeat him- but it's hard knowing that he's got Dasiy... That's why I left the team it was all too much" he said.

"Well might I advise you get some rest and go to sleep, we shall talk to the others tomorrow morning. They have the right to know about what's going on with you at the moment okay" I said.

"Why, so you can judge me!?" He stated.

"We can we help you. When Tony announced he was iron man the whole world took notice. And directly that you're farther is Ant-Man, there's more things out there theses days" said the Vision.

"Thanks for the pep talk now I need to go to sleep right away and I'll clear thing up in the morning" he said.

The new morning Jamie point of view.

She was so very beautiful. And kind and funny and warm. She spread out her eyes, I looked down at her, she kissed me, I'd kissed her back. I'd bit on her bottom lip causing her to groan.

"You never kissed me like that before. I must say that's an amazing kiss, " she stated.

"I am dying to take a shower. Fancying join me at all?" He said.

After we showered together; I'd decided to get to breakfast, I'd looked at Darren who was still angry I'd decided not to talk to him just in case he was still pissed off. Wanda smiled at me knowingly.

"Morning Darren did you sleep well?" Asked Wanda.

"Bright as rain considering that I'd nearly died last night" he said.

"Was it a revenge mission?" I presume.

"Well, yes, there's this guy. I'd want dead, he's always going to be there trying to become one step head of me" he added.

Wanda went over to him, they possessed a brother and sister; type relationship between them because they have been given the same powers.I looked at them, they seem good together like a true buddy and sister should be. I put the eggs in the frying pan and then I went to see if my brother was okay. Afterward, I'd had my breakfast; I'd noticed Helen, who was busy with her work and my friend Sam who getting ready for a mission. He smiled before getting his things together.

"Don't worry about him not liking you at first. He's just protective of Wanda after everything she's been through, " said Natasha.

"I'd supposed you'd didn't like me as well since I am not technically a super powerful person" I said.

"At once we are an Avenger in own right. But let's not forget that we'd have been fighting the Hydra; and people have gotten smarter over the years" she said.

"Well, all right, I get that problem, but I'd never been in America before. And I've found this situation very strange indeed I do love Wanda and I love being here it feels like home, only it's quite complicated; my family dead and I don't have any friends around here" I said.

She looked at me as if I was some sore if Dumbo, but I definitely don't want her to feel bad for me, that's why I feel so embarrassed about telling her my story and how I felt about this place. She put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, I knew she was trying to help me felling special.

"Listen, if you need anything day or night you can talk to me ok. I know how difficult it can," she alleged.

"Thanks for your support I'd appreciate it I do but I'd still don't experience that what I'd need to do to show the others how I can fight and my love for Wanda is very important to me" I'd said to her.

"I can understand that I've to go like I said find me in the office" she said.

"Thanks Natasha I'd appreciate the offer I'll shall you, see you later on" I'd stated to her. Wanda point of view.

I'd sat Darren Lang down on the couch he was playing cards with me. I'd didn't mind him because he was like my comrade in my he was kind and kind funny as well. I do love Jamie and he's the best thing that ever occurred to me, I'd love him he's my lover my best friend.

"So how's things between you and Jamie?" He asked me.

"Ok, we are together all of the time you know he makes me feel safe and protected; I'd he made me feel like I can use my powers without people being afraid of me" I said.

"You know that I can fly now right? I'd didn't know how my abilities made me felt so fucking great and now I can fly and my powers are getting me noticed and not in a good way" he said.

"Well, you sound like you're enjoying yourself, " I stated.

"I can demonstrate how I can fly if you like?" He said.

Darren guided me outside and then I saw him gliding it was impressive; then he flies down to the ground I couldn't believe he could fly.

"Hold on, you can fly!" Said Sam.

"Yes, I've been flying. For a while now so yes, I can get you in a race if you like" he said.

"As impressive does that look, let's hope that's didn't appear on YouTube" said Sam.

"Don't care about it. I've been using it to fly and keep people like my girl and my friends and I've been teaming up with my dad" he said.

"Your dad you mean tick tack right?" He stated.

"Yes," he pronounced.

I just left them to it. I'd found Jamie on the couch playing a guitar I'd sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know when I was in Hell's Kitchen. I used music as a way, helping get through the pain of missing my family" he said.

"I'd didn't know you can sing? Can you sing something for me?" I'd asked him.

"Certainly, but it's my own stuff I'd like to write; my own things the stuff that's happened to me, but it's kind of sad and happy at the same time" he said.

I'd kiss him back if he kissed me. He sang the song it was sad and happy as well he saw him weeping as well. I'd didn't notice that the Vision was there as well along with Rhodes he finished.

"That was rather nice song" said the Vision.

"Thanks like I said it was sad and happy, " he pronounced.

"Good, okay listen, we better get ready, we are going on a mission to South Africa" said the Vision.

"Let's go then," said Darren.


	7. Break up and make up

Wanda PoV.

Me and Jamie have been broken up for a few weeks now it's hard to look at him since I still love him. But the nightmare about him dying was way too much we tried to be friends, but it was a hard way to hard he was still playing his guitar in his bedroom. I'd missed him like crazy, but I was only trying to protect the man I love. I'd decided to say hello to him, but was it a wise decision at the moment with everything that's happened.

"Wanda why don't you make things right with my brother?" Said Will.

"It's complicated, but I can't even imagine what to say to your brother because I still love him" I'd said to him.

"Well, just so you know. He loves you still, and I think he's still heartbroken over this way. Don't you go and see him now?" He added

"Because I'd hurt him so badly, but I was doing it to protect him" I said.

"Go he's alone in his bedroom," said Will.

Jamie PoV.

I was just playing on my guitar. I'd didn't notice Wanda, who was just looking at me? She we so hot and sexy in that long dress. I'd just wanted to have my way with her. She. Broke my heart, I'd still love her like I would any women. She was just standing there.

"What do you want?" I looked at her; she sat on the bed. She looked so beautiful and sexy and wonderful.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, " she closed the door with her powers.

"Listen, I'd never wanted to break up because. I have nightmares about you dying. I saw you dying, and I wanted to keep you safe, " she said she wanted to leave.

"Stop Wanda just stopped" I held her hand; she looked at me pleading with me.

"You still love me, right?" She looked down at me with a smile and blushing on her cheeks.

"Yes, I do love Jamie. I'd always have and always will, " she said to me.

"Can I kiss you?" I'd said to her, she'd kissed I was back with my Wanda.

"I am sorry the way, did we break up, I just wanted to save you" she said.

I kissed her a little moan escaped her; I threw her on the bed. I wanted her so bad I need her. She needed me. She lifted my top of my head throwing it onto the floor. I kissed her again, feeling the love and the lust for her.

"Are you sure about this? Because I'd don't have a condom, and I'd don't know if we are getting back together?" I'd said to her.

"Yes, we are together and this time it's for good, okay" she said to me.

She dropped her dress on the floor reviling her naked form to me; she smiled at me. I wanted her so bad. I'd felt myself getting excited in my pants. I was wondering if Wanda felt the same way as well.

Wanda PoV

I pushed my new lover down on the bed; I looked around at my boyfriend bedroom.

It was a typical style bedroom for a teenager like me filled with pictures of me and him. He'd still kept them. I smiled at him. He was mine all mine again; he was in my arms. We back together again his bedroom. He was getting turned on lucky I was a mind reader, so I can tell he liked what I was doing to him. He'd undressed me until I was naked In front of him. The next thing I knew I was making love to him. It felt so good to be with him again.

"Well, I was not imagining my day to be like that, " he said to me.

"No... Like I said we should never have broken up because I still love Jamie" I'd said to him.

"I love you so much Wanda, or by the way, I've got something for you; I hope you like it?" He said.

He went to his desk draw. he pulled it open to see a long golden necklace with a red sheep heart on it. He placed it in my head. I'd blushed bright red, I loved him, why did I break up with him? It was the worst mistake of my life, and now I was back in his bedroom in his bed. I kissed him.

"Thank you, it's a lovely I'll wear it every day" I said.

"Brilliant listens, I was thinking about starting this relationship up again, but we should take things slow okay," said Wanda.

"Sure, okay but we should not sleep together till we make sure we want to be back together" I said.

"Okay, but I bet you that can't keep your hands off me as I just proved," said Wanda.

"Yes, that's true; I found my underwear under the bed? How did that happen?" I said.

"I guess we got pretty wild then I never done anything like before regarding sex," said Wanda.

"Well, you are one naughty girl, " I said I cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her.

"Guilty as charged now let me get changed, " said Wanda.

We changed, and I closed my bedroom door; I'd didn't notice Rhodes looking at us, we didn't say anything, but we had a smirk on our faces we meant to be together forever I hope that's what I wanted. She held my hand grasping it tightly I loved her, and she loved me.

"Well, I knew that my little word would work glad that you're too are back together again," said Will.

"Thanks you're a good brother Will and thanks for helping with me and Wanda," said Jamie.

Jamie PoV.

I was going to ask Wanda to marry me today I'd had the ring in my pocket. we had been fighting as the Avengers for quite some time now I'm wide awake with. I was just looking forward to spending with her. She was wearing a long black dress and a red cloak, she looked stunning as ever.

"I love you so much" I'd said. She blushed. we walking around New York City is having fun. Till we heard screaming as the car was about to crash into something.

Wanda used her powers to stop it, then I saw a man wearing a blue and red suit who's this guy? I'd thought. He swung away; Wanda went over to the woman who was still holding her baby.

"Thank you so much fun saving my baby thank you! God bless you both, " said the woman.

We decided to go and to a restaurant and get something to eat. It was an action-packed day I couldn't believe that I was going to ask Wanda to marry me.

"So how was the starter?" I asked her.

"Fantastic, really it was very nice I am so stuffed," said Wanda.

"Stuffed we still have not had the main yet, " I said.

"Oh yes of course, I completely forgot about that I did order the stake" she said.

"Yes, I'd order the cheeseburger and fries, but we call them chips back in England" I said.

"Yes of course, " she said she in her Eastern European accent.

"Wanda listens; I have been very happy with you; I know that we have had a different relationship, but I really love you so much, and I don't want to lose you ever again so I was just going to say... Will you marry me?" I said.

"Yes of course I, will I'd never thought you were never going to ask me to marry you that means that we are going to be having a massive weeding?" Asked Wanda.

"Well of course, but I was thinking small wedding with some of our closes friends and family of course" I said.

"Yep, I am so up for that plus that means planning the whole thing I'll do all that I will get Hill or Helen to help me," said Wanda.

"And theses the honeymoon as well, " I said.

I noticed brilliant; that'sys wearing the necklace I have given her. She was so hot. And brilliant that's why I asked her to marry me. She went over the table to kiss me. I kissed her back it was a quick kiss.

"I love you so much Jamie Smith," said Wanda.

"I love you to Wanda/Scarlet Witch I promise never to hurt" I said.

In the next chapter Jamie and Wanda tell people that are getting married so what will it mean for the Avengers? Please leave a review and a like for my story. And plus if you want to leave any comments about my story, let me know through PM.


	8. Jamie and Wanda first time

Jamie And Wanda first time set before Jamie asked Wanda to marry him

Wanda point of view

It was midnight, and Jamie was in my room standing outside of the doorway's kissing me goodnight but I wanted him to stay in my room because I wanted to "Listen I was thinking that maybe you can stay the night?" I said. Jamie placed a hand on my shoulder he looked at me with a smiled at me. He looked around the hallway "What about the others?" Said Jamie. "They are asleep and besides you're moving in my bedroom tomorrow morning." I said.

"I don't have any condoms?" Said Jamie. I pulled some from my desk draw Jamie looked shocked as he played with his blonde hair with his brown eyes looking down at my body "When did you get those?" He asked me "I mean it not that I don't want to fuck you but maybe ill fuck you tomorrow night will make it special since we are moving in together." I looked at him i never thought of like that I threw my arms around him I snogged him my tongue found his while his hands grabbed my ass "Till tomorrow my love" he said he smacked my ass when he left i left i hit my head on the pillowcase before placing the condoms back in the draw. The next morning i woke up very excited to see my Jamie before tonight he was already at the gym working "Morning." I said to him.

"Morning yourself sexy." He said to me he kissed me he never kissed me in public before "Get a room, please." Said Sam. "Kids today I never understand them." Jamie kissed one last before whispering something naughty in my ear "save yourself tonight." Jamie said I blushed it was around mid afternoon Jamie was moving his stuff into my room like his clothes underpants socks we placed them in same draw he kissed me I kissed him back filled with love and lust "Do we have to wait for tonight I really want you?" I said I wanted to strip him of his clothing and fuck him right there "No tonight I want to make it special." He said It was the evening now I was super excited for my date with Jamie he said he something special planed he wanted me to meet him in the kitchen he made dinner for tonight "Wow." I was amazed by the effort he went to into wanting to fuck me tonight "Please take a seat." He said I was wondering about Steve and the others "Well the others have gone a mission for a few days somit just us perfect reason to have the whole base to ourselves." Said Jamie. Jamie placed the food on the table "So ive got a question." Said Jamie I was nervous about what he wanted to know "Sure what is the question?" I asked him

"Have you ever been with a man before?" He asked me I thought about the guy I was seeing when i was being exterminating on with the stone "Yes there was a guy a few years ago he was like you. He was kind funny. I loved him, but he never made the final experiment." I said to him looking up at him he looked shocked by at it all. "I had no idea did you love him?" He asked me. I ate some of the burger and chips he made for me. I looked deep into hus eyes as he held my hand under the table "I did yes, but I thought I could never love again until I saw you, and I asked Darren about him and Daisy how he got over it." She said to me he grasped my hand "Well can i be honest with you?" He looked at me like he was embarrassed about something important "I am still a virgin I never had sex with a girl." He said to me i was a virgin as well I never had sex with a man either "Look I never had a sex either I know how to have i don't what I like in bed, but I know I want you." I said with a seductive tone Jamie smiled knowing we going to have sex.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" He asked me I snogged him feeling his lips on mine he was handsome we still kissing his hands trailed on my dress "Um how do get this dress off?" He asked me I lifted his shirt and pants of before I turned my ass to him he placed his hands on dress he threw my red cloth on the ground I felt Jamie hand unzipping my dress his hands on my breats squeezed them with his hands he kissed my neck. I was in love with him. He was in love with me just by the way. He was tending to my body I guided him to my bed still kissing him my sexual feelings for where strong I kissed his neck getting to taste his skin I've been dying to fuck him since i laid eyes on him and hear he is in my bed; this was fantastic I thought, "What are you going to do to me?" I asked him. Jamie kissed my nipple the left one, and the right I was wondering what he was thinking about right now

Jamie point of view.

I was kissing Wanda body paying attention to every inch of her sexy body I kissed her neck leaving a mark on her skin "Spread your legs for me baby." I said she did, so I got a look at her pussy before putting my mouth on it i used my tongue she was cursing my name i placed a kiss on her lips. She was super hot and sexy and now mine "I want you." She said to me "Maybe we shall give it a bit more time baby I much besides I want to finger your pussy and trust me you will enjoy it. "I kissed her feeling her tongue against mine I was super happy to be with her she was the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers I was just a soldier well an ex soldier before i left shield required me before it fell, of course, I laid there in front of Wanda pussy before I placed a finger inside of her she was squirming in pleasure I was just enjoying the view of my sexy lover being fucked by me "O Jamie i am about cum!" She said to me I felt her cumming on my fingers "Do you want to see how you taste?" I said to her.

She licked my fingers before kissing me "I want to taste you now." She said to me she placed me down on the bed she placed her mouth on cock and started to suck me i moaned I wasn't expecting i blowjob on my first time she was brilliant at i came inside of her mouth she kissed me on the mouth I grabbed both her ass cheeks "I want you inside of me Jamie Smith please fuck me." She kissed my neck I wanted her there and then I went to the desk drawer where a found the condoms i placed one on my cock I placed myself inside of Wanda pussy she looked at me filled with lust and passion "I am not hurting you I am?" I said to her she smiled at me I know I wasn't going to "Fuck me Jamie Smith I am your till the end of time." I kissed her she kissed me back I fucked slowly at first, but then I picked up the pace thrusting in and out of Wanda's pussy causing to scream she pulled me closer to her. She was placing her hands on my ass pulling closer to her. I was very to "O Jamie i very close to cummig don't stop baby don't stop!" She said I wonder if she was enjoying herself.

Wanda point of view

Jamie was fucking me in, and out I felt his sexy body slamming against me I felt cock inside of pussy. I was very close to cumming "O Jamie. i am close to cumming don't stop baby stop!" I want him to fuck him from behind me but I'll save that for another time never mind I want it now I want him in my ass I drew his cock out of my pussy before bending my ass over to him "Fuck me in the ass Jamie Smith. I am so close to cumming!" I said to him. Jamie placed his cock at the back of my ass "I never fucked a girl in the ass before." He said in his sexy English accent he placed himself inside he slowly fucked me in the ass I was grasping the sheets i was very close to cumming "Jamie. I am going to cum keep going baby. I am so close!" I came so did he came inside the condom he removed then he kissed me fully on the lips I rested my naked body against his he smiled at me "Well that fun and plus it was worth the wait, and you are amazing." He said.

I loved him I was love, but I was scared of losing him, but still he was an amazing fuck and he was my man for every "Jamie I love you okay." I said to him he kissed me i kissed me "I love you to Wanda your the love of my life okay I am never going to let you go." He said we fell asleep with our naked bodies resting against one another

What do you think of the chapter between Jamie and Wanda something will happen to Jamie in the next chapter that will lead to civil war and the next chapter it was like a year before Jamie joined the Avengers and plus in the next chapter, Jamie and Wanda will have a baby, but Hydra are looking for revenge against Wanda for her betrayal and that is what will setup an epic battle between the Avengers and Hydra.


	9. the fight

Jamie point of view

I woke up the next morning Wanda was sleeping peacefully she was beautiful and we just had sex. I really liked her I mean look at her she was sexy kind and good in bed no women could compare to her Amazing mean she is hot and I stroked her hair through my fingers hoping she wouldn't wake up she opened her eyes she began to speak to me she smiled.

"Morning how did you sleep?" I said to her.

"I slept fine after the sex but I slept fine." She said to me.

"Yes, the sex is an amazing you were amazing." Said Wanda.

"Are you faltering me?" I said to her.

"No, I am not plus I can't wait to do it again." Said Wanda.

"Oh really is that so?" I said to her.

"Yes, I mean the others are not going to back for at least a few days still and I am pretty turned on by the whole experience and I am going to have a shower if you want to join me that is?" Said Wanda.

I got out of the bed and went to the shower room Wanda turned the tap on to the hottest setting not to hot mind you. I kissed her she kissed me back we look into one another eyes not saying anything at all this is what I wanted to fall in love with someone who's strong and beautiful and who's a great lover also so.

"Jamie I love you so much like you wouldn't believe it." Said Wanda.

"I love you to Wanda I am so glad that we got to together like this because I after everything we have lost we gain something right?" I said to her.

"Yes, we have we gained something I gained a lover a friend and someone who I can relate to." Said Wanda.

"I won't let you down I promise you that my love this it you and me and know one else I promise you that." I kissed her she kissed me back

"I was thinking that we could make love right here and now what do you think?" She asked me.

My dick got hard at thought Wanda grasped it a little moan escaped me but I couldn't risk getting her knocked up. Wanda did want me thou and I wanted her I kissed her again feeling the love and passion through our kiss a place my hand on Wanda's breast fondling them.

"Let go back to the bedroom." She said.

"Sure thing let go."

I pulled her close to me feeling her naked warm body next to mine I felt my dick getting harder Wanda noticed it and placed her hand on it man she knew how to get me. But she could be reading my mind to understand what I wanted in bed but man she was good at that. Then she placed her mouth around my swollen flesh and I never felt so connected to women then I did her I little moan escaped me

"Do you like that?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said.

She kept going until she got what I wanted a wanted I kissed her feeling her body as I did I placed her on the pillow and moved some of the hair she looked at me wondering what ii was going to do to her then I placed my mouth on her pussy and made her moan she liked what I was doing she moan my name my tongue was going to her pussy until she cum in my mouth.

"That was amazing can we fuck now?" She kissed my neck.

"Sure what ever you want to get the condom," I said to her.

I got the condom and placed it on me she pulled me into a long deep kiss she seemed to like it then I placed myself in her we slowly moved together she was touching every. After we had sex we had something to eat I smiled at her as we eat and I knew nothing can spoil it nothing can.

Wanda point of view 2016 unknown location.

I woke up in chains not know what was going to happen to me I knew something was wrong then I heard talking that sounded bad very bad then I saw a man coming towards I didn't know who he was but he must be Hydra that who I thoughts.

"Right Wanda you have been here for many days now I know you're tired very tired and you're wondering why you are chained up?" Said the man.

"Well, let me tell you something Wanda I know about your baby and that's all we want to reborn Hydra and for you, son or daughter will be the new face Hydra." Said the man.

"Never you will never have my child you don't know who my husband is or my friends are!" I said to him.

"Wanda you belong to us you are ours and always been ours and you husband Jamie he will be dead." Said

He knocked me out again I woke up in a cell it was dark and very dark I couldn't see the sun nor here the birds. Nor I couldn't hear anyone I just have given birth to my baby but I couldn't hear anything nor anyone I used my powers too but something wasn't right at all.

Jamie point of view.

I scanned the area for Wanda and my child Darren was joined by Daisy and Lincoln the in-humans I knew Daisy only the once Daisy Darren girl we scanned the area for her come on baby where are don't you die on me.

"Hey, Jamie this cell looks empty I think all ready used it." Said Daisy.

"It does look very empty we should be careful." Said Lincoln.

"Agreed we should split up me and Daisy will take this side of the row of cells and Lincoln and Jamie you take that gun and get your girl and your baby," he said.

"Okay, lets go, Darren." Said Daisy.

I couldn't see my Wanda then I heard gun shots in the distance I ran towards it I saw Daisy and Darren fighting side by side Darren blue powers coming out of them damn they were impressive in fighting together. That is what love is fighting together saving the world together they found something in a cell.

"Brace yourself I don't know what you're going to find Jamie." Said Darren.

Then I saw it was a little girl age 15 years old she was scruffy as anything she looked like she didn't see the light for years. Then she wore clothes like she was in space or something was trained in space for fighting abilities for Hydra?

"Dad?" She said to me.

"What?" Said the whole group said but I looked at them I knew something was very wrong indeed.


End file.
